In recent years, many imaging devices capable of capturing images with a wide dynamic range have been proposed. Hereinafter, a solid-state imaging device including a photoelectric conversion film is described with reference to Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-49525).
FIG. 16 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a pixel array in a solid-state imaging device including a photoelectric conversion film disclosed in PTL 1. FIG. 17 illustrates a schematic circuit diagram of the pixel array disclosed in PTL 1. As shown in FIG. 16 and FIG. 17, light collected by a lens 502 passes through a color filter 503 that is transmissive to specific wavelengths, and produces holes in the photoelectric conversion film 505. The holes produced in the photoelectric conversion film 505 are absorbed into a pixel electrode 506 due to an electric field applied between an upper transparent electrode 504 and a lower pixel electrode 506 disposed on opposite sides of the photoelectric conversion film 505. The holes absorbed into the pixel electrode 506 are converted to voltage information, and the voltage information is provided to a signal line SIG via a floating diffusion (FD) 520 and an amplifier circuit (SF) 507.